


La droga y el perro negro

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aniversario luctuoso, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Die, M/M, POV Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Días 22 y 23 (negro) del FictoberWS 2020.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Cuentos de octubre [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 1





	La droga y el perro negro

Azkaban, la prisión más lúgubre y a la vez segura del Mundo Mágico, un lugar horrible donde los prisioneros caen en la locura a las pocas semanas, pues los dementores extraen la felicidad a cuentagotas. Nadie puede escapar de allí. Sólo Sirius.

Reconozco que tengo sentimientos contradictorios al saber que todavía no lo han atrapado. Por un lado, temo por Harry y que pueda intentar matarlo para vengar a Voldemort, y por otro, de forma irracional, una parte de mí sigue creyendo que el Sirius que amé y que jamás traicionaría a sus amigos, sigue existiendo dentro del hombre que ocupa todas las portadas de El Profeta.

Regresar a Hogwarts, junto con la idea de que Sirius merodea en alguna parte, tan lejos y tan cerca, hace todo más difícil cuando se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de James, Lily y Peter. Los muros de la escuela guardan más recuerdos de los que podría imaginar. Fue aquí donde todo comenzó, donde nos conocimos e hicimos las mejores y más locas travesuras, donde Lily y yo pasábamos tardes enteras estudiando codo con codo, donde Sirius me besaba a hurtadillas, en un aula en desuso o un pasillo vacío o un armario de escobas.

Me besaba como si fuera una droga y él sufriera de abstinencia, con toda la boca y los ojos cerrados, hambriento, y un gruñido de satisfacción en la garganta cuando conseguía que le devolviera el beso de la misma forma. A veces rápido y otras lentamente, dejando que nuestros alientos chocaran, frotando la punta de su nariz con la mía, acariciando mis labios con los suyos y, finalmente, atraparlos con suavidad, conteniendo la respiración. Entonces me descubro a mí mismo reviviendo todos esos momentos y me sonrojo sin remedio, porque soy profesor, por Merlín, no debería comportarme como un chiquillo con las hormonas alborotadas y dejar que los recuerdos me distraigan así.

Acabado el banquete de Halloween, el caos se extendió por toda la escuela. Sirius Black había intentado entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y atacó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda porque se negó a dejarle pasar sin contraseña.

Los profesores y demás empleados de Hogwarts lo buscan, pero sé que no lo encontrarán. Se preguntan cómo entró, cómo pudo burlar a los dementores y todos los hechizos de seguridad de la escuela. Dicen conocer todas las entradas ocultas, pero sé que no es verdad. Sirius es un merodeador y conoce todos los túneles secretos que hasta el mismo Dumbledore desconoce... O quizá sí sepa de su existencia y prefiere callar y esperar a que algo que ha previsto suceda.

Esa posibilidad me hiela la sangre. Porque podría estar poniendo a prueba mi lealtad y yo le esté fallando siendo más fiel a un secreto que juré guardar cuando era adolescente a pesar de que esto, que un asesino prófugo entre en una escuela llena de niños, es un asunto serio. Sin embargo, esa parte de mí que sigue creyendo en Sirius es más fuerte, por muy irracional que parezca. Hay algo más, lo siento cada vez que veo la mirada triste de Sirius en las fotografías. La misma que usó al despedirse esa noche de 1981.

Mientras reviso por las inmediaciones de Hogwarts, veo a lo lejos la silueta de un enorme perro negro. Es sólo un segundo, una sombra en la lejanía que se mueve con rapidez y desaparece entre la oscuridad. Pero todo cobra sentido para mí.

Sirius, el preso que buscan los dementores, nunca escapó de Azkaban. Es Canuto. Y de nuevo el conflicto interior: advertir a Dumbledore de que Sirius es un animago sin registrar o guardar el secreto de los Merodeadores.

A pesar de que sé lo que debo hacer como profesor, da igual cuántas veces me haga la misma pregunta. Porque también soy un merodeador. Hasta la muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi "opinión" sobre Remus en El prisionero de Azkaban. Creo que lo leí en un post de Irati en que decía que Remus SABÍA que Sirius era un animago no registrado y aún así no dijo nada PORQUE estaba enamorado de él... y tiene todo el sentido porque no podemos olvidar que él pensaba que Sirius había traicionado a James y Lily; no fue hasta que vio a Peter en el mapa, que supo la verdad. Literalmente estuvo todo ese tiempo creyendo que Sirius era un asesino ¡y no dijo nada de que era un animago ilegal! Hay fans que sostienen que le dolía pensar que Dumbledore supiera ese secreto, pero es una estupidez de razón. Un asesino está suelto y quiere matar a Harry... ¡lo que piense Dumbledore de él es lo de menos! A NO SER que haya algo más. Y es lo que he querido plasmar aquí.


End file.
